What if Mary hadn't died?
by Adorereading
Summary: Mary didn't die, but John's brother and Mary's best friend did... how did the boys grow up now?
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural AU pre pilot.**

John was driving the '67 Chevrolet impala. He looked up into his rearview mirror to find his youngest son Sam currently 8 sleeping in the backseat. His too long brown hair bangs crossing his for head and hanging in his eyes, his nose slightly red. He was wearing a tick brown coat, with a red scarf and red mittens on his hands. The poor kid had been sick for a week and it finally seemed that he was on the road to recovery. But unfortunately for them, his older sibling Dean had not so much of a good immune system. John glanced next to him. There in the passenger seat was his first son Dean. He looked to have a too big body for his size but John knew that underneath the way to large hoodie, a sweater, a t-shirt, a top and a back brace was hidden. Dean seemed to be catching the bug that had been in Sam's system. His nose was awfully red from rubbing it and his cheeks were flustered with fever. His blonde-brown short spiked hair was hidden underneath Dean's favorite hat. Despite the heavy clothing the kid was shivering. John knew he wasn't well, plus he and Sam had spend the last two weeks in the hospital. After a hunt gone _way_ wrong.. the kids had gotten involved as had Bobby and Mary.

Mary had gotten away with very few scratches and bruises as did John, Bobby had a broken ankle which still wasn't all to bad but the kids Sammy and Dean had taken the most of the brunt. Sammy had three fractured ribs and a whiplash, the ribs had been bandaged tightly and hidden underneath the red scarf was a neck brace. Dean had it even tougher, his left shoulder had been dislocated badly, causing him to also break his collarbone. He had 4 broken ribs, a spinal injury and a fractured skull. He'd have surgery for his shoulder and collarbone, both fixed with pins his arm now resting in a immobile sling. His spine had been screwed together as well, luckily there was no more damage done and he was able to walk fine the day after. And his skull had been opened and set with no more then a thread and needle, although that did leave one hell of a scar on his skull. There were some complication due to Dean's broken ribs that had been pushing his lungs making his asthma present more then the kid deserved. It had been one hell of two horror weeks but luckily both Sam and Dean had got to come home today.

Carefully John pulled to a stop in front of Bobby's house (where they lived at the moment) and smiled when he saw Mary already on her way to get to her boys.

John killed the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition, waking up Dean in the progress. Boy, was that kid addicted to the impala. He looked up with weary eyes squinting his young forehead.

"Dad?" he asked with his husky voice.

"Were home, kid" John said.

Immediately Dean seemed to wake up better and started to move.

"Hang on, Dean. Let me help you, you're suppose to take it easy" John said as he got out of the car and walked towards the passenger side. Where Mary met him.

"Hey, how did it go?" Mary asked concerned.

"It went alright, they're both tired. Grab Sammy, he's in the back seat sleeping " _be careful_.. he added but didn't say it out loud, knowing Mary would never harm either of her kids.

"Ok. You grab Dean and get him in bed" Mary said sternly as she walked over towards the other side of the car to get Sam.

John opened the passenger door and smiled at Dean. "Let's get you in the house" he said as he carefully shifted his right arm underneath Dean's knee's and his left behind his shoulder, careful to avoid the injured one.

"Dad, I can walk" Dean protested, but his father gave him a stern look.

"Not now buddy. Take a deep breath, like earlier, when I lift you up there'll be some pain but keep breathing in through your nose, out through your mouth, ok?" John asked.

Dean hesitantly looked up at his dad. "My dose is all stubbed up. I can't breafe through id" he muttered.

"Then small in- and exhalations through your mouth, alright?" John asked once more for conferment.

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. John lifted him up and heard the grunt and hiss. "Easy keep breathing" he muttered as he carried Dean inside, knowing Mary was following him. Once inside he found Bobby on the couch, his bad ankle propped up on pillows.

"Hey Johnny, how are those brats" Bobby said with a smile.

"This brad can hear you" Dean muttered audible enough for Bobby to hear.

Mary laughed. "They're no brats, Robert" she said sternly as she walked on to get Sammy into bed.

John chuckled. "They're fine, Bobby. I'm gonna get him into bed, I'll see you in a few" John said as he followed Mary.

* * *

Upstairs John watched as Mary slowly slid Sammy unto the bed. As a professional she took of Sammy's clothes and carefully got him into pajama's. She tucked him in and supported his head and neck with a special pillow they had gotten to comfortably support Sam's head and neck brace. Once done she turned towards John, who was still holding on to the half-conscious Dean.

"John put him in bed." Mary said.

"We need to get him undressed first." John said as he walked over towards Dean's bed which was on the other side of the room.

"I can undrebs myselb" Dean said stubborn.

"We know you can sweetie, but you're hurt so let me and Daddy help, ok?" Mary asked as she looked at the same green eyes that she shared with Dean.

Dean frowned but nodded, knowing subconsciously that he wouldn't have the strength to undress himself, let alone put his pajama's back on.

"Alright, lets get to it then, so you can sleep" Mary said as she started to undress Dean. First she carefully unhooked the sling and took of the warm hoodie. After that she slipped of the shirt, the t-shirt and then Dean's jeans. She then carefully slipped of the top, leaving dean in nothing but boxers and the back brace. It made him look fragile. His right shoulder awfully bruised and marked with scars on the front and back. Without realizing how much time had passed she noticed that Dean was shivering manically.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Let's get you warm." She said as John handed her a pair of sweatpants and a warm long-sleeve shirt. The brace was awkwardly noticeable through the fabric but at the moment she nor Dean minded. She carefully slipped the sling back on and hooked it tightly so that his left arm was once more immobilized against his chest. She then carefully with John's help, slipped Dean on his back under the covers and before even hitting the pillow he was a sleep, exhaustion finally winning from Dean. Mary smiled but then carefully finally removed the hat from Dean's head. She frowned at the scar on the side of his head which went from his left ear all the way towards the back of his head in one curve. John saw her looking and embraced her supportively.

"He's gonna be ok, they're gonna be ok." John said.

"I know, it just I hate seeing them hurt." Mary said.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go talk to Bobby before he thinks the apocalypse has arrived." John said laughing making Mary chuckle as well. They left the boys room, keeping the door wide open...

_(They normally wouldn't ever leave the boys alone in their room but here and at home, both the houses were protected with spells, salt and hex-bags.)_

* * *

**Author Note: Lemme know what you think! REVIEW! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to the sound of his little brother groaning. Slightly grunting for himself, he carefully pushed himself up on his right hand and groaned further at the pain in the rest of his body. Carefully he slipped out of the bed and walked over towards Sam. He was tossing in his bed, whimpering unconsciously at the pain he was giving his body. Dean carefully tried to shake Sam awake.

"Sam, Sammy. Wake ub, Sammy" Dean said congested while poking his brother. He wanted to do more, but his own body was failing him, not able to let him do more then poke his brother. He carefully turned around and went towards his parents bedroom as fast as he could. He knocked respectfully on the door before opening it and walking inside.

Hunters as they were, they immediately woke up and stared at Dean.

"Sweetie, what're you doing up?" Mary asked as she stood up ad walked towards her son.

"Mom, Sammy's dnot waking ub" Dean said.

Mary smiled "Sweetie, Sammy might still be tired.. it's barely 6 o'clock in the morning" Mary said.

"No mom, he's having a nightmare and he's dnot waking ub. He's hurting himself" Dean said urgently.

Immediately Mary and John glanced at each other as John stood up and went over towards Sam.

"Daddy's gonna wake Sam up, alright. Now how about you, why'd you wake up? Because of your little brother, or are you in pain? You sleep alright? Still tired?" Mary asked as she put her hand against Dean's forehead. "You're burning up, you feeling nauseas?" she asked.

Dean raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Now I know where Sammy has his babbling fromb, jeez. How can you expect me do answer all those questions.. I just woke ub" Dean said grumpy.

"Oh sweetie, you were never a morning person… you're the only child I've ever heard of sleeping in since you were a baby" Mary said with a smile.

"Yeah, do dnot want do hear aboud how sweet I was. Now answers? No I'm dnot in pain, no nausea, little tired… didn't sleep good cause I never sleep on my back" Dean said remembering all the questions his mother had asked him.

Mary laughed out loud. "You're one smart kid, you know that" she said as she carefully pecked his cheek. "I want to get your temperature and then you go back to bed, is your chest giving you any trouble?" she asked as she stuck the thermometer into Dean's ear.

"Besides this heavy, tight uncomfortable thing" Dean said tugging on his brace "… it's fine" he continued as he waited for the beep of the thermometer himself.

As the beep was heard Mary glanced at the display.

"101.5, that's higher but not alarmingly bad. Let's get you back into bed, you think you can make it back?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's no problem wif my legs mom" Dean said as he slowly made his way back towards his room. Once inside he found his father cradling Sammy in his arms as he was sobbing.

"Hey Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked concerned.

Sam looked up at Dean and immediately brightened up. "DEAN! Yeah, I'm fine… it was just a bad dream. You okay?" he asked.

"Never bedder" Dean said, and to proof his lie his nose started wheezing.

"Yeah dude, you sound like a tea kettle" Sam said amused.

"Very fubby" Dean said.

"Alright, up to bed. I don't want either of you out of bed unless either me or your father is here, understood?" Mary asked.

"Yeah mom" Dean said as he already dosed off.

"Sammy? You okay sweetie?" Mary asked.

"Yeah mom, it was just a bad dream" Sammy said smiling.

"Alright, back into bed with you. Get some sleep, I'll wake you up for breakfast" Mary said.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch. Well, Sam was sitting… Dean was lying down, not able to get comfortable any other way, while Bobby sat in open room behind them, reading a book, once in a while checking up on his nephews, while their parents were out grocery shopping.

"Sam, can you please flip the channel to something less educational?" Dean grumbled irritated as he was craning his neck to see the television.

Sam sitting at his feet, was sitting up stiffly. His eyes turned to dean, as he couldn't move his head because of the brace.

"Dean, I'm not going to watch some stupid show about stuff that doesn't even exist" Sam said irritated as he kept the remote to himself and continued to watch Discovery Channel.

"Fine then" Dean muttered as he stiffly rolled over so he could sit up. He groaned as the movement hurt everything in his body.

"Dean, where are you going?" Bobby asked from the other room as he watched Dean walk away from the couch.

"I'm not gonna watch something, I'm not interested in. I'm gonna go upstairs" Dean said.

"Dean, no! Wait till your mother or father are back to help you" Bobby said as he started getting up on his crutches.

"Bobby, I can walk up the stairs perfectly fine you know" Dean said irritated as he stepped on the first stairs.

"Dean, don't you dare go up that stairs! You could fall, haven't you hurt enough?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Bobby,…" Dean started but suddenly the front door opened, making everybody glance at the door. Suddenly an older guy that looked a lot like Dean walked in. He had dark brown short hair, brown/green eyes and tattoo's marking his right arm.

"Caleb? What're you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Coming to see my two most favorite nephews of course" Caleb said as he winked at Bobby.

"Hey Caleb!" Sam said from his frozen position on the couch.

"Hey Kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"Good" Sam said with a smile.

"Good, where's that brother of yours?" Caleb asked.

"The stubborn brat's over here" Bobby said while he stepped aside showing Dean on the first step.

Caleb looked Dean over, he took in the hat on Dean's head, the sling around his shoulder and the thick appearance of his torso plus the flustered and pale face.

"Deuce, what're you doing on the steps?" Caleb asked forceful.

"What people use stairs for" Dean said with a grumble.

"Don't get witty with me, get your scrawny ass down here on this couch right now, or there will be no pie for you tonight!" Caleb said as he watched Dean slowly step down again and walk towards the couch sitting down stubbornly not caring if he was hurting himself. Caleb had to keep himself from laughing. The poor kid had it tough enough without him keeping him on the right path, but he wasn't going to let the kid's stubbornness endanger his health.

As soon as Caleb knew Dean wasn't getting up he joined Bobby in the study.

"So..?" Bobby asked.

"John called, asked me to come in and check on you, thought you might needed some back up. Knowing Deuce's energy level, being injured isn't high on his favorite-things-to-do-list." Caleb said.

"Well I'm glad you came, I don't think I would've been able to stop him" Bobby said.

"Oh, I'm sure you would've. So what's exactly going on with the brads?" Caleb asked seriously.

"Sam's has a bruised neck and some fractured ribs, he came of lightly." Bobby said.

"And deuce?"

"Dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone, broken ribs, broken back, fractured skull and on top of that his Asthma spiked and he's got a cold." Bobby said.

"Poor kid" Caleb said.

* * *

**AN: **

**I just loved Caleb in other peoples fics, so threw him in here as well.**

**Lemme know what you think! **

**Idea's are always welcome!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Caleb, you made it" Mary's voice rang from the hallway as she and John entered the house.

"Yeah, figured I'd stopped by, come see the boys and you guys. How's everybody?" Caleb asked as he hugged Mary.

"We're good, aside stating the obvious injuries in the room" Mary said as she turned towards her groceries and started filling up the cabinets.

"Caleb" John said as he shook the pre-teens hand.

"John" Caleb said shaking back.

"Robert, did you manage the boys alright?" Mary asked.

"Barely, Mary. John Jr. over there was about to walk up the stairs alone, just before Caleb came in." Bobby said.

"And why would Dean wanna go upstairs?"

"Because, Sam was watching something he didn't like and he was bored." Caleb said.

"Great, he's getting bored" John said irritated.

"JOHN! It's our kid we're talking about here. He's just an energetic person, remember when he dislocated his knee, he hopped around on his braced leg then too, refusing to use crutches or walk with assistance. He's just bored, we'll find something for him to do, he's healing, feeling better. Which reminds me that he's got an appointment with the doctor tomorrow as does Sam." Mary said.

"I know I remember" John said.

"How about we teach the kid something useful, huh?" Caleb asked smirking.

"What're you talking about?" Mary asked suspiciously.

Caleb's smile only widened as he turned around and exited the room.

"CALEB!" Mary yelled desperately.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know it's been a while and this is a short chapter, but more to follow. It's christmas vacation after all! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

"I win again" Dean said with a smile as he took in all the chips that were on the table.

Mary looked at her son, then at Caleb.

"Really, Caleb. Teaching Dean how to count cards, awesome idea, really" She asked nostalgic.

"He's good at it?" Caleb asked unsure.

"Oh, I can see he's good at it, but I didn't want my kids to learn such traits."

"Come on. You know deuce is one hell of a mathlete, he'd have figured it out anyways…" Caleb said.

Mary was about to protest, when she realized he did have a point.

"Fine, just don't keep him up too late. He has a tough day ahead of him" Mary said as she turned around and lifted a half asleep Sam of his chair.

"I won't" Caleb said.

They waited until Mary was out of the room and the two looked at each other.

"Finally, now teach me how to scam credit cards like you promised you would when you had me promise you to never tell my mom I could count cards until this moment." Dean said.

Caleb sighed. "You remember every promise don't you Deuce?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Damien, how dare you doubt my brains" Dean said with a smirk that only meant one thing. He knew he was right and was showing it to the world.

* * *

"… Dean would you get out of bed already! We have an appointment in two hour!" Mary said irritated as she was cleaning up Dean's side of the room, picking up dirty socks.

Dean stiffly sat up and groaned, squinting his eyes against the light.

"… Why are we getting up at 5.30 in the morning?" he asked, half asleep.

"Because we have a doctor's appointment at 7.30 and it's a bit of a drive there" Mary said as she stopped cleaning and stared at her oldest. He was still a bit pale, but his cold was gone and he wasn't congested anymore.

"You feeling ok, sweetie?" Mary asked concernment in her voice.

"I'm fine, mom" Dean said as he sat up, legs swinging beside the bed. He stopped getting up and scratched underneath the bottom and top of his brace, hand disappearing within his t-shirt.

"Itchy?" Mary asked.

Dean merely nodded.

"I could ask your father and try to shower you" Mary offered.

Dean shook his head. "No, thanks. I'd rather be itchy than have dad holding me while you bath me" he said as he finally stood up and carefully loosened the sling around his arm, carefully slipping it off, followed by his shirt. Since he was only clad in boxers, he easily slipped on a new shirt and struggled into a jeans and a hoodie, carefully rearranging the sling back around his neck and shoulder he grabbed a couple of socks on his way and walked towards the hallway.

During all this Mary noticed that Dean was moving much more fluently…. At least something was heading in the right direction.

"Mom, I thought we had to hurry up?" Dean asked.

Snapping Mary out of her thoughts, she smiled. "I'll be right down, Sweetie".

* * *

Dean and John were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Dean's turn. Sammy had already gone in to his doctor, accompanied by Mary.

"Winchester, Jonathan. Room 306" the lady on the speaker called.

"Why'd you had to sign me in as Jonathan?" Dean asked irritated.

"We didn't, signed you in as Dean but your ID says Jonathan's your birth name, so that's the one they're using, now come on" John said as he let Dean walk out front of him, following him into the appointed room. There Dean's doctor, Dr. Jason, was waiting for him.

"Jonathan, nice to see you again. Have a seat. You too John." Dr. Jason said.

Dean struggled up the bed and sat down, swinging his legs up and down, nervously.

"So, how've you been?"

"Good" Dean answered.

"Alright, let's have some test and x-rays and see if you've made some progress." Dr. Jason said.

* * *

Dean was lying on his side, with his face against the wall as Dr. Jason carefully removed the last part of the brace.

"So John, have there been any problems, regarding Dean's health or recovery?" Dr. Jason asked as he sat aside the brace.

John was looking at his son's back. The incision of the operation still covered by bandages.

"John?" Dr. Jason asked.

"Oh… uh… no, none. His cold's gone, the only real problem was the not showering and the boredom." John said with a chuckle.

"I can imagine that" Dr. Jason said as he carefully peeled the bandages. John watched intensely as he got a sight of the scar that was going to remain on his boy for his entire life for the first time.

It was a long obvious but thin scar that ran from little below his neck all the way down to the small of Dean's back. There were no stitches, as those had already been removed but the small dotting on both sides of the scar was still there.

"The incision healed perfectly. No infection, no irritation. It must've itched, didn't it?" Dr. Jason said as he threw the bandages away.

"Yeah" Dean said.

"Well, as soon as we get those x-rays we can see if you can shower alone or not. But now, I'm going to feel along your spine, test for sensitiveness, sores or pains, muscles spasms anything, alright? So if you feel anything out of the ordinary, lemme know." Dr. Jason said as he started at the top of Dean's back and carefully checked each vertebrae.

It went perfectly smooth until the doc reached a certain spot just a little above the small of his back, where suddenly Dean's back muscles pulled tight.

"Dean?" John asked worried.

"Even your dad saw the tremor Dean, where does it hurt?" the doc asked.

"Felt really weird.. I dunno… just not like the rest of my back, little bit sore, no real like… in the beginning pain." Dean said.

At that moment a nurse came in with Dean's new X-rays. Dr. Jason hang them up on the boards.

"Well, it probably felt different because that's your worst break was right there, which is the lumbar vertebrae. We put quite a lot of metal there, which probably led to less feeling around that area." Dr. Jason said.

"Less feeling? As in nerve damage?" John asked.

"Yes, but very minimum. It's just the spot where the metal pins were inserted, if I'd push a little higher, or left or right, he'd feel completely normal. So no worries." Dr. Jason said as he helped Dean turn around so that he'd be able to see the X-ray as well. "As you can see on these X-rays, there are a lot of metal pins and plates inserted all along your spine, for stability. The spot where you're sensitive is the spot where you can see the most metal. But along the metal you can see that your spine has healed along the fixation." Dr. Jason said proudly.

"What about growth? Will he be able to grow with the fixation?" John asked worried. Dean's always been kinda small for his age, late on his grow spurts.

"No it shouldn't be a problem, technology has evolved… if this had occurred a decade ago we'd have fused his spine, and he wouldn't have been able to grow, but now we didn't we merely fixed the spine and he is able to grow along it. There might be some pains, maybe even muscle spasms during his grow spurts… but besides that there shouldn't be any problems whatsoever."

"What about sports?" John asked.

"Depends which sport, the once where extreme pressure is put on his back I'd suggest a supportive brace, it'll support the lumbar vertebrae preventing any injury. Just a precaution" Dr. Jason said.

"Alright" John said.

"As for now. I'm going to give you a new brace, one that's less noticeable, less heavy and can be taken off to shower." Dr. Jason said as he walked towards a cabinet and grabbed a smaller, thinner white brace.

"It's almost the same, although less difficult." Dr. Jason said as he began to adjust the brace on Dean. "Just slip into the brace and close the Velcro bindings as tight and comfortable as possible. And viola! You're done!" Dr. Jason said, letting Dean sit up by himself.

"How's it feel?"

"Good"

"Great, that aside, your shoulder's healed enough to dump the sling, although be careful with sports… when it hurts stop… rest, ice it… continue another time, alright? Good, get dressed and I'll see you in 3 weeks." Dr. Jason said as he shook Dean and John's hands and walked out of the room.

"That went well, you lost more half of the equipment" John said with a smirk.

"Finally… it was about time, I was starting to get bored." Dean said as he shrugged oh his t-shirt and starred into the mirror, happy to see that the new brace was definitely a lot less noticeable and quickly shrugged his hoodie on.

"We noticed" John muttered and god an angry look from Dean, making John grin.

"Come on, let's see how Sammy's doing, so we can get out of here" John said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Samuel Winchester, how are you?" Dr. Tallin asked.

"Good, and it's Sam" Sam said.

"Well then let's make some x-rays and see how your neck and ribs are doing, shall we?" Dr. Tallin asked.

* * *

"Alright Sam, there's no more bruising or swelling around your neck area and your ribs have healed perfectly. What you say we get rid of that brace and those bandages?" Dr. Tallin asked.

"Gladly" Sam said with a smile.

Dr. Talling lifted Sam's shirt and started removing the bandages around his chest. Once those were done he dropped the shirt and focused on Sam's neck.

"Now Sam, you're going to feel some instability in your neck once I remove the brace. Don't worry that's perfectly normal. I'm gonna give you and your mother some instructions to massage you neck and some physical therapy movements to avoid cramps during the first week. Alright, you ready?" Dr. Tallin asked.

"Yeah" Sam said as he grabbed his mother's hand tighter.

Carefully Dr. Tallin opened the Velcro fastening of the neck brace and loosened the straps. Once loose enough he carefully slipped the brace off. He noticed Sam still sitting up with a straight neck and carefully put each hand on the sides of his neck. Carefully he moved Sam's neck from left to right, loosening the muscles.

"Just try and keep doing that when you wake up en when you're going to bed, alright? Wait here, I'll go fetch you a soft neck brace. You can take it home, the first week I want you to wear it when you go to bed. After that you won't have to use it unless you feel pain in your neck, but I suggest you come to the hospital when that happens, alright?" Dr. Tallin asked to Sam and Mary this time.

"Of course" Mary said.

* * *

Coincidently both boys were done at the same time. At seeing Dean without a sling and brace, Mary smiled. John looked up to his baby boy and smiles seeing the kid without the brace.

"Looking good Kid" John said as he carefully hugged Sam.

"Thanks dad" Sam said.

"Dean, you ok?" Mary said.

"Yeah, everything was fine" Dean said with a smile.

"No more braces except a supportive one for one more week" John reminded him.

"Me too" Sammy said waving around with the soft neck brace.

* * *

**Small update, soon to be more (sorry for the long wait, i'm intrigued by Hawaii five-0 lately. So please do read my other fiction, if you're interested)**

**And don't forget thé lovely button down here!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile, cause i've been busy and I lost my muse. But here's an update, hope you guys still like it and there's more to come, I promise!**

* * *

During the rest of the day John noticed that while Sammy was being careful he still normally moved his neck side ways and kept nodding and shaking his head. But Dean was moving awkwardly stiff, wincing every once in a while. He looked over at Mary, finding her frowning at their oldest son as well.

As Sam was but to bed, John walked over towards Dean.

"Hey Dean-o" He said.

"Hey Dad" Dean replied as he was sitting stiffly on the couch, watching an old black and white movie.

"You okay?" John asked concerned.

Dean nodded, absently. "I'm ok"

"Don't lie to me Ace" John said concerned.

Dean looked up at his father with a frown.

"I'm fine, dad" he said.

At that moment Mary came back in to the room.

"Everything alright here?" Mary asked.

"Yes" Dean said at the same time John said 'no'.

"Jonathan Dean Winchester, don't lie to me" Mary said stern but gentile. "What's wrong sweetie, you've been acting a little weird today"

"I… it's just… it doesn't hurt as bad anymore" Dean said quietly.

"Then what is it sweetie? You've been moving around awkwardly stiff" Mary said.

"I can feel it" Dean said.

"Feel what?" John asked.

"The pins, I can feel them through my skin" Dean said with slight tears in his eyes as he looked up at his parents.

Mary and John stared at each other before turning back to their son.

"Sweetie, that's because you're still young. Every ordinary boy can feel his spine, and because you had yours broken you can feel the pins as well. But when you get older and even bigger then you already are now, you'll grow muscles and you won't be able to feel it anymore. You will barely maybe even won't be able to notice it then. It's just new and weird and scary but you'll get used to it. It helped you get better" Mary said stroking her sons cheek.

Dean smirked slightly and nodded.

"Alright champ, let's get you into bed" John said as he carefully lifted Dean in his arms and took him towards his room.

"PJ's" John said as he helped dean take of the shirt he was wearing, and as he did he saw shockingly clear the scar and the pins that were holding deans back together through the skin. He just helped Dean into his PJ's and wished him goodnight. He walked back towards Mary as she was heading towards Dean to kiss him goodnight as well when…

"We need to get that boy some muscle" John said sternly, revealing an concerned look on his wife's face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it was short I know. Review please ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before any of you write mean comments about me not updating for god knows how long, my computer crashed, so I had to buy a new one, I started writing, was ready to update when Ff-net did not let me upload new documents. But not finally it's working again! So here's the update! ENJOY!**

* * *

_6 years later…_

Dean was running, obviously faster, football in his hands and trying to avoid getting tackled while bringing the ball pass the line.

"Dean watch out!" the exclamation was heard from far and as Dean turned to see who had yelled at him, he felt an white hot pain burning through his back, darkness overruling his consciousness.

"… Dean, come on boy, open your eyes…"

"… that's it Dean, come on…" another voice was heard as Dean's eyes started to flutter open.

"Don't move son, ambulance is here, don't move…" another voice said, which Dean recognized.

"dad.." he muttered barely audible, as darkness was nagging at his consciousness once more.

"… no, no, no. Stay awake son" John said. But Dean was already unconscious again.

John watches as they strapped a c-collar around Dean's neck, and strapped him to a back board.

"… get him some relaxants even in his unconsciousness he's tence…" one of the EMT said.

"He's allergic to penicillin" John said quickly.

"Alright, I take it you're the father?" a fellah to his right asked.

"Yeah, he's my boy" John said.

"Alright, is there anything else we need to know, allergies or anything that might be valuable." The man asked.

"He's afraid of hospitals.. he was in a bad accident when he was eleven, he broke his back" John said, hoping the kid's back was alright. Dean had suffered enough the passed 6 years. Because of that day, because of the pins in Dean's back and the scar, dean had been bullied throughout gym classes while changing, or when he had to do gymnastics and he couldn't bend the way the other kids could.

Two years after the accident Dean started having muscle spasms, because of the pins his back wasn't able to grow the way it should. So he had to have another surgery to get the pins out. All went well at first until a year later his back started hurting again. He had another surgery to put the rods back in. He got another month of being stuck in a back brace.

They also had to measure Dean every week, to see how much he was growing because the current pins only allowed 10 centimeters. Unfortunately Dean was having one massive growing spurt, as he'd always been small. So once Dean had came to 10 centimeters, he had to have another surgery to replace the old ones for new longer ones. Another month stuck in a back brace. Luckily for Dean, he'd stopped growing when he turned 15. Unfortunately that meant the current growing pins had to get out once more to replace them with stronger ones that would keep his back stable, and hopefully didn't have to be removed again, for the rest of his life.

John sighed. "He's got pins in his back, I dunno if that's valuable information" he said worried.

"It is sir. Will you be driving with your son? Or…" the man asked.

"I'm driving with" John said as he stepped into the back of the ambulance as it drove away.

* * *

"… massive bruising, along with some swelling." The doctor said.

"Meaning?" John asked.

" He'll be just fine. Just for precautions we're going to get him a brace. He's going to need physical therapy, to keep his back relaxed, so that he won't get muscle spasms or stiffness to avoid further swelling." The doctor said.

John nodded, not knowing what to say, because this wasn't alright, or okay. Hadn't his son been through enough?

"Can I see him?" he asked instead.

"Of course. They should've just finished fitting him the brace, as we still had the measurements from last time, we were able to quickly get a brace" the doctor said as they walked towards a room. As they walked into the room and John saw his kid.

Dean was pale, paler than normal. He was laying completely flat in the bed. His neck was still being kept stable by a c-collar, and from the neck down it only got worse. The brace made his boy seem so fragile. It went from underneath his armpits towards his pelvis. There was some weird adjustment mechanism to both sides. He saw the brace moving as he exhaled against his son's ribs, tightening his airways.

"Does he need the c-collar?" John asked afraid, seeing Sammy in it, walking through the house.

"No, it's just to keep his breathing easy while unconscious, as soon as he wakes up and we'll remove it. Any other questions?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah, what are the button thingies for?" John asked.

"Your sons spine is a bit fragile at the moment. By locking the adjustment system on both sides, Dean won't be able to bend or flex his body above the pelvis. It's just for now to keep the pressure of the inflammation." The doctor said.

"How long, will it take for the swelling to fade?" John asked.

"A week, two tops? If your son doesn't overdo himself. Once rested we'll see how strong his muscles are and from there on we can determine how long he'll need a supporting brace." The doctor said.

John nodded once more. "Hey doc, can you when my wife comes in, direct her to me? She'll probably be freaking out right now."

"Of course, John and don't worry, you're son's going to be alright" the doctor said and with that he left the room.

* * *

When Dean finally woke up, or finally, it was about 20 minutes after the doctor left. John smiled.

"Hey kiddo, you gave us quite a scare" John said.

"Dad" Dean said and as he tried to sit up, he noticed that something was keeping his neck straight and something was tightening around his chest, making him feel stuck.

"Easy kiddo, you're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?" John asked.

"Football?" Dean asked.

John nodded.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"You were tackled, it set of some swelling and deep bruising." John said.

"Surgery?" Dean asked afraid.

"No, no need." John said.

"'s can't move… brace?" Dean asked confused.

"A different one though kiddo, it's going to keep your spine stable during this week." John said.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"A week, two weeks tops in a brace" John said.

Dean sighed in relieve.

"You'll be alright. Although you're not playing football ever again!" John said firmly but smiled when Dean chuckled.

* * *

"Jonathan Dean Winchester, do not get out of that bed!" Mary said raising her voice angrily.

"Mom, come on! I'm fine, doctor said I was fine, I'm one smooth sexy straight line and un-swelled?" Dean said irritated and a little confused by his own word choice.

"You might be one smooth sexy straight line again, but you're still weak, and you're still wearing a brace. So I want you to take it easy! Just a few more days.." Mary said.

"Fine, but you better get Weirdy McWeirdyson out of my room, or he won't survive the night" Dean said as he glared at his brother who was tickling his feet and being annoying.

"Don't call your brother that Dean, and Samuel you better leave your brother alone!" Mary yelled.

"But mom, I wasn't doing anything!" Sam yelled back.

"Doesn't mean you're not annoying!" Dean yelled from his laying position.

"BOYS! Do I need to get your father?" Mary asked.

"No!" both boys yelled back, making Mary laugh.

* * *

"Dean you sure, you're ready to go back to school?" Mary asked concerned, watching Dean as he moved around the house, grabbing his stuff.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure" Dean said, continuing doing what he was doing.

Mary frowned as she saw, the brace clearly underneath Dean's t-shirt. "Dean, you're allowed to stay home a few more days… you've just been a week out of school"

"Mom, I'm fine, seriously." Dean said as he bowed down (now that the locking mechanism on his brace was unlocked) to grab a dark green hoodie and zipped it up, obviously covering up the brace.

"Dean…" Mary started again but this time Dean turned towards her.

"Mom, I know you're worried, and that's cool. But you can't keep me on lock-down. I feel fine, I'm getting rid of the brace tomorrow. Just, please let me go to school… I just can't stand being in this house any more days then necessary."

Mary smiled. "You never were one, to sit still longer then a few minutes, even during pregnancy, you were one fussy baby" she said.

"Mom, ew… do not need to know about how 'fussy' is was" Dean said as he slipped his school back around his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"How heavy is that bag?" Mary asked concerned.

"Mom! Jeesh.. I've got like one book in there" Dean said as he walked over towards his mom and kissed her easily on her cheek.

"I'll be right back after school, I'll pick up Sammy as well, okay?" Dean asked.

"Sure, be careful and no PE!" Mary yelled as Dean exited the house.

* * *

Dean carefully sat down in the back of the class and tried to get comfortable with the stiff brace on. Even though he was allowed to unlock the hinges, it was still impossible.

Suddenly his friend came walking up towards him.

"Yo, Dean. What's up?" the boy, Matt, asked as if he didn't know what had happened last week.

"Nothing, how 'bout you?" Dean asked as he finally gave up and just kept sitting stiffly straight.

"Nothing here, dude, absolutely been boring without you" Matt said as he suddenly turned his gaze towards Dean. "How are you by the way?" he asked concerned.

"Dude, remember, no chick-flick moments" Dean said.

"I know, but this is a very manly, dude… you breaking in half or what? Kinda question… it's allowed" Matt said nodding to himself.

"I'm good man, been a crappy boring week, glad to be back in school…"

Matt gave him a classic bitch-face #3 (the what-the-fock-are-you-talking-about-you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-face).

".. well dude, you know what I mean" Dean finished.

"Alright, man. So, Latin.. I hate this friggin course" Matt said…

"… I don't really have a problem with it" Dean said with a cocky smirk.

"That's because you're weird and talk it like you've been raised with it… even you're name comes from Latin" Matt said.

"You've been researching, huh?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Dude, shut up!" Matt said.

Making Dean laugh.

_THE END_

* * *

**And that's it folks! Hope you all liked it and as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
